1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a camera apparatus and, more particularly, to a camera apparatus having a so-called shooting instability correction function for correcting blurring of an object image which is caused by instability of shooting.
2. Description of the Related Art
In film exposure for an object image by means of a camera, i.e., a photographic operation by means of a camera, a positional error of an object image formed on a film surface may be caused due to instability of shooting (camera shake). Such instability of shooting poses a serious problem especially when a long-time exposure operation is to be performed or when a telephoto shot or a macroscopic shot is to be performed.
In a conventional technique, in order to take a picture with high clearness (resolution) by preventing such instability of shooting, a camera is fixed to a tripod or an auxiliary light source such as an electronic flash is used to perform a short-time exposure operation (high-speed photographic operation) in which instability of shooting can be substantially neglected. However, the use of such an auxiliary device is generally regarded as a very cumbersome operation and greatly impairs the operability and transportability of a camera.
Such a problem is also posed in an electronic still camera for electronically imaging an object image by using a solid-state image pickup element such as a CCD. Therefore, a great demand has arisen for a means for solving the problem.
As described above, in the conventional technique, in order to prevent instability of shooting, an auxiliary device such as a tripod must be used, and hence a problem is posed in terms of operability.